User talk:Nafisa.t13
Hi, welcome to Greatbeegee Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nafisa.t13 page.Welcome Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- General Beegee (Talk) 02:03, June 30, 2012 Couldn't find any typos - Juni French is EVILL! 15:06, July 4, 2012 (UTC) If your online, come on chat please - Juni French is EVILL! 07:59, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat Yeah sure, I'm usually on chat when I'm on the wiki, just that this time, no one was on for like 4 hours, so I got bored and left. General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} I forgive you. And nice job getting to second place! General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} I beat you! Mwuahahahahah! Anyways....... hi! And the pand video is soo adorable! :D - Noa Girls4everish 18:33, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Girls4everish beat you on the leaderboards with 480 points. General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} Sorry, I was packing my suitcase and now I have to go out again. I'll probably be back later on. Pringles like my bad color scheme? Haha, you must be the one who gave me that pic ;) & Yup I will have a good time with my grandparents. :) Pringles like my bad color scheme? Dude! Sandbox rocks! Congrats :D - Noa Girls4everish 11:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I saw it now. Nice! General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} With summer camp, I can't be on chat much. I usually come on before camp, which is about 5:35pm in your time. So go on if you can plz, at that time. General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} So you also left the CHB Wiki? I got banned too from chat for 6 months! Just for copying HC's usercode! Btw, Fbdvk was the one who gave it to me, and Hyper was the one that actually gave it to him. BIG FAT LIARS!!! Isn't that sort of how you got banned? Do you still go on there? General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} Girls4everish got the lucky 4000th edit badge, the result of being one of the 'few' active users on the wiki currently. She has 680 points now! General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} Hi you don't know me but I'm Ghost's sister. Now before you just ignore this message cause I'm ghost's sister, take into fact that I don't give a flying donkey's rear if you hate our family or not. I make my own damn judgements. Now why did you leave CHBW? I thought you liked it there, or is it because you got banned from the chat and lost your rollback powers. In all honesty that seems rather stupid and shows you only care about power. But that's my opinion. Hope you write back. Flufftastic 05:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yay! The wiki finally fully loaded! Before, it only showed 140 pages, now 154. And before, the number of pictures got stuck at 46, but now it grows to 160!!! General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} Thank Allah! I'll come around here, then. Hey, um...stupid question...What is great beegee?--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 11:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Oy, can u make me a Beegee too? You can call it Laggee or Danigee or Evilgee or Lokogee (Loko means mad in spainsh)--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 13:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you add the blog post list on the right hand side of the main page? It'd look cooooler that way. If ur considerin' it, I can give the code to add the list ;)--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 13:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Check ur email.--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 14:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Congrats with your username template, so you fixed my sig? (but there is still a } at the end). General Beegee Talk Don't go through life, grow through life.} |} Did ya get it? I mean the code- I emailed it to ya :)--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 11:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Woot! I got a new sig! General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. Customized your name on wikia.css. Now your name will appear bold and green. LOL General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. No! Don't fix my sig! It's just fine!!! I like it. ;) General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. Hey, the main page's cool and everything but I think u shud change the background colour. :)--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 17:40, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Note: During week days I will only be on chat around 5:30 pm in your time. Different from weekends. So be sure to be on chat at 5:30 pm tomorrow! General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. Wow nice badge earning...I guess..all those messages must have paid off... General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby.